The present invention relates to a patient transfer apparatus to facilitate transfer of less mobile and totally immobile patients from one support surface to another adjacent support surface. Several devices exist for the purpose of transferring less mobile and totally immobile patients from one support surface, such as a stretcher, to another adjacent support surface, such as a hospital bed in a medical facilityxe2x80x94such as a nursing home or a hospital. One such patient transfer device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,183, entitled xe2x80x9cPatient Transfer Apparatusxe2x80x9d, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, which is incorporated herein by reference. The therein-disclosed device includes a sheet of material formed as a continuous loop having a low-friction inner surface so that when placed under the patient, two slick surfaces slide against each other reducing the coefficient of friction and making it easier to transfer the patient. The device includes a plurality of spaced-apart handles around the outer surface of the sheet to enable the caregiver to roll the sheet of material over itself toward the second support surface to transfer the patient from the first support surface to the second support surface.
Another such device for moving less mobile and totally immobile patients or patients is illustratively disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,189, issued to Weedling et al. and entitled xe2x80x9cAir Chamber Type Patient Mover Air Pallet With Multiple Control Featuresxe2x80x9d. The air pallet-type patient mover of Weedling et al. includes a thin flexible bottom sheet for defining an air chamber, with the bottom sheet having pinhole-type perforations through which air escapes under pressure to create an air bearing between the bottom sheet and the underlying support surface to facilitate transfer of patients.
According to the present invention, a patient transfer device includes an elongated pad configured to be placed under the patient on a first support surface, and extending along at least a portion of the patient""s body. The pad includes a fluid chamber to receive fluid under pressure. The fluid chamber includes a bottom wall facing the first support surface, and having perforations for releasing the fluid from the chamber against the first support surface to provide a fluid bearing to facilitate moving the pad and the patient supported thereon from the first support surface to an adjacent second support surface.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient transfer device includes an elongated foam pad having a fluid impervious enclosure. The foam pad is configured to be placed under the patient on a first support surface, and extends along at least a portion of the patient""s body. The foam pad defines a fluid chamber to receive fluid under pressure. The fluid chamber has a bottom wall facing the first support surface, and including perforations for releasing fluid from the chamber against the first support surface to provide a fluid bearing to facilitate moving the foam pad and the patient supported thereon from the first support surface to an adjacent second support surface.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a patient transfer device includes a pair of elongated, laterally spaced apart tubes of material coupled to each other. Each tube is configured to be placed longitudinally under the patient on a first support surface, and extends along at least a portion of the patient""s body. Each tube is made of sheet of material having an inside surface of relatively low friction and an outside surface of relatively high friction. Each tube is flattened when placed under a, patient to have an upper run of the relatively low friction surface facing downwardly to engage a lower run of the relatively low friction surface facing upwardly such that the upper and lower runs can slide smoothly transversely as the patient is moved from the first support surface to an adjacent second support surface. The tubes are configured to be positioned on opposite sides of the first support surface such that one of the tubes provides movement of the patient to and from one side of the first support surface and such that other of the tubes provides movement of the patient to and from the other side of the first support surface.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a patient transfer device includes an elongated tube configured to be placed longitudinally under the patient on a first support surface and extending along at least a portion of the patient""s body. The tube is flattened to have an upper run and a lower run in contact with each other. The tube has a wall structure providing a plurality of fluid chambers to receive fluid under pressure. The wall structure includes perforations opening downwardly from the upper run and upwardly from the lower run to expel fluid and provide a fluid bearing in the space between the runs to facilitate transverse movement of the upper run relative to the lower run to transport a patient from the first support surface to an adjacent second support surface.
According to a still further embodiment of the present invention, a transfer device includes a foam pad having a fluid impervious enclosure. The pad is folded over itself to form an elongated tube. The tube is flattened when placed under the patient on a first support surface to form an upper run and a lower run in contact with each other. The foam pad defines a fluid chamber to receive fluid under pressure. The fluid chamber includes a wall structure with perforations opening downwardly from the upper run and upwardly from the lower run to expel fluid and provide a fluid bearing in the space between the runs to facilitate transverse movement of the upper run relative to the lower run for movement of the patient from the first support surface to an adjacent second support surface.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a patient transfer device includes a plurality of elongated laterally spaced apart bladders arranged to be placed under the patient on a first support surface and a rolling sheet to be disposed between the patient and the bladders. The bladders are separately and sequentially inflatable to tilt and move the patient transversely from the first support surface to an adjacent second support surface.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a patient transfer device includes a pad having a fluid chamber to receive fluid under pressure, a blower configured to be coupled to the pad for pumping pressurized fluid into the fluid chamber and a pouch for supporting the blower. The pouch has a first side coupled to the pad and a second side coupled to the blower to allow the blower to be positioned on either side of the pad.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.